


Five Ways Victoria Was Caught

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-15
Updated: 2006-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I caught this morning's minion," she said, and he smiled around her fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Victoria Was Caught

1.

In Fraser's teeth. They were crooked teeth and scraped against her rings. "I caught this morning's minion," she said, and he smiled around her fingers.

2.

In Fraser's eyes as he lay down his coat for her to lie upon, and then lay with her, kissing her with desperation, eyes shining with something she couldn't put a name to. She may've made promises as he pressed inside her. She may've said any number of things to him. She may even have meant them.

3.

In prison she dreamed. She spent a terrible eighteen months in dream, in her head, thinking and rethinking, remembering. It wasn't love. It was something else—connection, obsession, betrayal, affection, and certainly attraction. But not love.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

4.

On the train, she could've turned away, gone inside. Drawing him to her was insanity. He'd bring the cops while she slept. She would've had to have killed him, and that would've been more than her sanity could bear. It was hard enough to watch him fall to the platform, limp but still breathing, her diamonds all lost. All lost.

5.

She was in San Diego. She had a number of contacts to meet, but the man who met her in the coffee shop at two o'clock was not who she was expecting. Minutes later she was in a long black car with a man she hadn't seen in more than a year.

"No one hurts the people I care about," he said.

She begged, pleaded, and wept to no avail. "You're the one who shot him!" she cried.

"I wish I'd blown your face off," he answered.

They stopped in the desert, taking a dirt road off the highway down to a deep, dry gulch rimmed in cactus.

This time he didn't miss.


End file.
